An Idealistic Fantasy
by Reiven
Summary: Kyoya/Tamaki. Tamaki spends the afternoon doing one of the things that make up eighty percent of his time at school...fantasizing. As it turns out he fell asleep and ‘Haruhi’s lap’ he’s currently resting on actually belongs to Kyoya.


**Authoress**: Reiven.  
**Rating**: General.  
**Genre**: Humour.  
**Character(s)**: Tamaki and Kyoya.  
**Classification**: Shounen-ai; Kyo/Tama  
**Summary**: (Kyo/Tama) Tamaki spends the afternoon doing one of the things that make up 80 of his time at school; fantasizing. As it turns out he fell asleep and 'Haruhi's lap' he's currently resting on actually belongs to Kyoya.

**

* * *

**

An Idealistic Fantasy  
_By Reiven_

* * *

"Oh, Haruhi," Tamaki purred, his cheek nuzzling comfortable against smooth, pale skin. "Your skin is so soft, my dear."

"The better for you to stroke it, Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi smiled at the blonde haired teen as her hand ran through the silky strands of his well-conditioned and highlighted mane.

"Oooh," Tamaki cooed. "Your thigh is so firm, yet delicate, Haruhi. May I snuggle closer into your lap?"

"Only if you wish to do so. My thigh only serves as your source of pleasure, Tamaki-sempai. I even wore this for the sole reason of your viewing pleasure," she whispered seductively into his ear, motioning to the white, laced, spaghetti-strapped dress she wore that reached down to below her knees.

"You look so beautiful," a red tinge of arousal spread across Tamaki's cheeks as his sparkling blue eyes turned their full attention upwards to lock gazed with Haruhi's warm brown ones.

An array of passion red roses bloomed up in their surrounding as the slow, almost melodramatic hymn lingered in the air.

Tamaki, in a moment of uncontrollable boldness, reached his slender arm up, long finger brushing across Haruhi's smooth cheek. His thumb running across his peach coloured lips as the proverbial breeze blew through; sending strands of Haruhi's lose hair fluttering across her forehead and the back of Tamaki's hand.

"Oh, Haruhi," Tamaki breathed, closing his eyes as be absorbed every single bit of Haruhi's being. He voice, her smell, the aura that surrounds her.

"Tamaki-sempai."

"Haruhi…"

"Tamaki-sempai…"

"Fujioka Haruhi..."

"Suoh Tamaki..."

"Ooooh, Haruhi!"

"Ooh, Kyoya. I think I'm being cheated on," a sudden deep, manly voice dead-panned, startling Tamaki out of his contented phase as his eyes once shot up to look into Haruhi's comforting brown orbs, but instead, met only the ever sinister reflection of Kyoya's thin, frameless spectacles.

- - - - -

"Kyo--Kyo--Kyoya!" Tamaki's eyes shot wide open, his expression set to that of a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen-wheeler.

"Did you have a nice nap? Though, I could hardly assume otherwise from the way you were muttering," pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger, Kyoya flipped close the hard cover of the book he was reading.

"Where...where am I? Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki muttered, throwing a hand over his forehead, half covering his eyes as he attempted to regain his bearings. It wasn't until two and a half minutes later (according to Kyoya's inner timer) did he come to the realization that he was in fact lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. It took another three-quarter of a minute for him to realize that he saw the ceiling only when he looked past Kyoya's head _without _having to tilt his head back. That could only mean one thing…

"I am quite flattered that you think of my skin in such high regards, Tamaki. I guess all that time spent on moisturising and exfoliating did pay of."

It was official, Tamaki was indeed lying on the long custom made sofa in the middle of the Host Club headquarters with his head propped up on Kyoya's lap. That fact did not unnerve him quite so much at the present moment, especially when he realized that he'd come this close to molesting his best friend right then and there.

"Kyoya, I…I…" He stuttered out, feeling the heat of the blush rapidly spreading across his face. It did not even cross his mind at a single point in the event to actually get up from his comfortable position.

"You did look quite cute in the foetal, almost vulnerable position," Kyoya continued, seemingly not even paying attention to Tamaki's embarrassment. "I had taken the liberty of snapping a few pictures of that moment. I'm positive the photos will reach quite a high bid on the club's website."

Tamaki in turn, as credit to himself, didn't seem like he'd heard a word Kyoya had said. He just lay there, hand covering his mouth and eyes staring fixatedly at the ceiling. The thought of removing his head from the contact of Kyoya's thighs ultimately escaped him.

"Tamaki?" Looking down at the person residing on his thigh after a moment without hearing the blonde teen's reply, shouts of disagreement or the word 'mother' being used in context of his name, Kyoya silently studied the outline of the Club King's face.

As if he felt the sharp eyes focused on him, Tamaki tore his eyes away from the Victorian design of the ceiling to meet Kyoya's expectant gaze.

It seemed like an eternity of awkward silence engulfed them before Kyoya shifted slightly in his seat, bent down and placed an unexpected kiss on Tamaki's slightly parted lips.

"Kyo--ya?" Tamaki eyes widened as he lifted his fingers to his lips, trailing across the spot where Kyoya's full, pink tinged ones had met his own.

"Experiment," he uttered simply, a small teasing smile playing across his lips. "So that I may better improve the commercialization of our club. More exposure, means more profit."

"And we all know how much you love profit, don't we, mother?" Tamaki gave a small smile. His earlier embarrassment seemingly done all but disappeared (not much to Kyoya's surprise considering Tamaki's mood changes faster than as chameleon thrown in the middle of a tie-dye factory).

Neither of the boys thought to continue to conversation beyond that point. Kyoya merely returned to his book and Tamaki turned onto his side, nose almost touching Kyoya's well toned abs as he snuggled closer to the inviting body heat. It took a full five and one-quarter minute until the sounds of Tamaki's laboured breathing reached Kyoya, whose eyes left the third paragraph of his book to look at the sleeping teen.

The sight of Tamaki's nestled peacefully on his side, his knees slightly drawn up and hands in loose fists hugged close to his chest just below his chin; his serene expression as he slept and mouth parted slightly as he inhaled and exhaled, caught Kyoya. He couldn't hold back the smile from surfacing.

Hawk-eyes looked around at the empty music room as all the first and third years were still in class. Tamaki and he had been excused from classes for the next few hours because their teacher had to take an abrupt a sick leave. Making sure that there was no one in the vicinity that could be spying on them, Kyoya weaved his thumb and pinkie finger around the bottom of the book, holding it upright, his now free hand lowered to the side of Tamaki's face, brushing away the stray bangs from his forehead and playing with the wispy strands.

Deep down, he knew just how much of a fortune he could be getting of photos of this precious moment, but as it were--and the fact that he doesn't usually include himself in these Host Club auctions--he opted to keep this side of Tamaki all to himself. He stalled slightly in his actions when his sharp hearing caught the word 'Kyoya' being muttered in Tamaki's sleepy daze. Allowing himself a touched smile, Kyoya returned to his book while his hand moved lower down Tamaki's face and was now tracing the sculpted line of his aristocratic jaw and chin. He knew the limited amount of time they had to just stay like that before the rest would report for duty. In fact, they had approximately two hours, twenty seven minutes, thirteen second and twelve, one hundredth of a second starting from now.

And the countdown clock just keeps on ticking.

**

* * *

**

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

I guess I could say that this story is dedicated to leesymetallium, since, though I had intended to write a Tama/Kyo, it was her (kind off) request that really inspired me--at the side of Tamaki and Kyoya being just too darn adorable _not _to be slashed up!

Heeey! I just realized something concerning Tamaki and Kyoya's loveable nicknames. Tama, for Tamaki, is the name of Mitsukake's faithful cat from Fushigi Yugi while Kyo is the Sohma with the curse of the cat. See, even the non existing cat Zodiac wants some Tama/Kyo action.

Aaaaand I'll shut up now.


End file.
